Under the Mistletoe
by TheSherlockianWhovianDirection
Summary: Who knew that such a little clump of leaves could mean so much? Shawn has a surprise for Juliet this Christmas, under the mistletoe. Story is better than summary... lots of Shules fluff set after the mid season finale


Under the Mistletoe

**AN: Hey readers and fellow Psycho's! Merry Christmas (Happy Holidays)! I know it's the day after Christmas and I wanted to post it up then but you know how you get swept up in the fun and jolly making of Christmas. Anyway I hope everyone had a great holiday and have a great New Years!**

**Sincerely, VampChick24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters, all belong to the creative genius Steve Franks and the USA network. Santa I guess didn't get my letter because my Christmas wish was to own Psych but alas maybe next Christmas! ;) **

"Shawn, what's going on?" Juliet asked as Shawn opened the door to one of the interrogation rooms at the police station and just looked at her. He didn't answer but just held onto her shoulders and looked at her. He had been acting weird all day and throughout the entire Christmas party, he kept fidgeting with his hands and avoiding eye contact. She looked at Shawn who was fiddling around with hands and looked agitated; she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him and gave him a smile,

"Calm down Shawn, what was so important that we had to sneak away from the party?"

"Jules, look up." Shawn said simply and he motioned with his eyes and Juliet followed, she saw the familiar clump of mistletoe and was about to make a remark when she saw something shiny and glimmering in the green leaves. Her heart stopped as she looked at Shawn who took one of her hands, a determined look in his eyes as tears started forming in her eyes,

"Shawn? Wha—"

"Jules, when I thought you were infected with the Thornburg virus I started telling you about getting the prize at the bottom of the cereal box and how I was never patient enough to wait for it. That when I wanted something I would just go for it. Do you remember?" Shawn asked and Juliet nodded her head slowly as Shawn cleared his throat and continued; his face was nervous and full of love,

"Well what I was going to say is that Jules you are the prize and I am the kid, and well I guess the cereal would be life or just cereal I'm not really sure who or what the cereal would be but that's not important right now. Whats important is that before I met you I shied away from commitment, from attachment because I figured that if you never get attached then people have less power to hurt you; but I soon discovered that I was lonely and so I came back to Santa Barbara. All that changed after I met you, even though you stole my seat at the diner I knew that I wanted to get to know you more. The more I got to know you the more sure I was that you were the girl for me. You make me want to be a better man, I wish I was more mature and less well like me but this is who I am and I know that you deserve so much better… but I'm going to lay it all on the line here. So Jules, Juliet, in the words of the Swedish pop group ABBA "I'll do my very best if you let me try, take a chance on me." Shawn sang in a high pitched voice and Juliet laughed as he started getting more into the song,

"Shawn." Juliet said while laughing as Shawn smiled and cleared his throat,

"Right sorry sometimes I just get lost in the rhythmic melody of ABBA. Where was I? Oh right, here," Shawn said as he took the ring from the mistletoe and knelt down in front of Juliet. Her breath hitched as their eyes connected, Shawn gulped as he took a deep breath then smiled,

"I guess what I am trying to say is, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and I don't want to spend another moment waiting for the prize. Jules, will you be the Marion to my Indy? The Sam Baker to my Jake Ryan? Will you marry me?" Shawn said the last part in a steady voice; his hazel eyes were filled with love and anticipation as Juliet put her hand to her mouth and quickly wiped the tears that filled her ocean blue eyes. She paused for only a few seconds but to Shawn they felt like an eternity so he started to get even more nervous,

"I messed it up didn't I? Jules? I know you said at the retreat that you weren't ready yet but I just couldn't wait anymore, I love you Jules and I will spend the rest of my life to make you feel proud of me. So Juliet please say something, don't make me sing the jeopardy theme song. All right you asked for it doo doo do duh doo doo doo duh do—" Shawn was cut off by Juliet throwing her arms around Shawn and planting a passionate, tear filled kiss on his lips. He was caught off guard and stumbled back a little but he caught himself and kissed back. They kissed for awhile until their lungs required air. They both had huge smiles on their faces,

"W-Wow. That was better than chocolate covered pineapples being served by Farrah Fawcett in a pineapple bikini, is that a yes then?" Shawn asked breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and stared into her eyes. She smiled but then had a look of doubt on her face,

"Shawn…" Juliet paused as she was thinking how best to say what she was going to say next, Shawn's smile fell slightly and he tried to hide the pain of rejection on his face but he was failing,

"I understand Jules. You said you weren't ready and I ignored you… if you're not ready yet, I completely understand." Shawn said sadly as he look down and fiddled with the ring in his hands, they were shaking and Juliet placed her hands over his and gave him a small smile,

"You didn't let me finish," Juliet said as she looked Shawn in the eyes and stroked his cheek lovingly, Shawn smiled slightly,

"My answer is Yes! A thousand times yes. Yes I will marry you Shawn." Juliet said breathlessly as Shawn's expression was ecstatic as he somehow managed to jump up, get the ring, and kiss Juliet all in one motion. Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, she felt like she would explode from so much happiness and love. They broke apart for air and looked at each other with adoration,

"I have only one condition though Shawn," Juliet said and Shawn had a slightly worried look on his face but he hid behind a smile,

"Sure anything Jules, unless it's give up my Curt Smith life size cut out cause he can fit anywhere!" Shawn said anxiously as Juliet just stared at him with both a confused and amused expression on her face,

"You have a Curt Smith cutout?" Juliet asked incredulously as Shawn rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously,

"No, I mean the man is a lyrical and musical genius and whose sweet voice has touched many… but uh, erm, I do not have a cut out of him…" Shawn avoided eye contact and Juliet laughed,

"Anyway, my condition is that you don't sing ABBA again." Juliet said in a teasing tone as she smiled when she saw the relief on Shawn's face that it wasn't his action figure or cut out of Kurt Smith. He had his usual cocky smile on his face.

"I thought you loved my singing, I nailed that! No more ABBA songs? Like at all? Not even Dancing Queen or Fernando?" Shawn asked as he wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist,

"I do but just not ABBA, especially not Dancing Queen, four words Middle school dance concert." Juliet said as she shuddered at the memory and Shawn arched his eyebrow slightly,

"I can't wait to hear the story." He whispered as he leaned in just enough where their lips were barely touching, Juliet thought back to close talking in the station after the Tankana case. Her stomach was filled with butterflies now as it was back then,

"I will never tell you." Juliet teased and Shawn laughed,

"I doubt that, I have my ways. But in the meantime, I'm just going to kiss you now if that's all right." Shawn stated as he closed the distance and captured her lips once more in a passionate kiss that she responded to by pressing herself closer to him and deepening the kiss. When they broke it off Shawn just stared at Juliet with such love and tenderness as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face,

"Merry Christmas Jules," Shawn whispered as he kissed her on the forehead lightly which made her giggle as she ran her fingers through his hair,

"Merry Christmas Shawn," she whispered as she kissed him o n the lips again, Shawn picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he sat her on the table making her giggle a bit. Juliet loved Christmas; it truly was the time of miracles and surprises. Unknown to the two they were being watched by four pairs of eyes who were glued to the video screen the entire time. Gus nodded and smiled approvingly, as the Chief sighed but smiled, and Henry had a proud look on his face while Lassiter just stared in both annoyance and shock at having witness Spencer and O'Hara making out, again. Lassiter groaned,

"Oh come on!"

"Face it Lassie, you just can't fight the powers of mistletoe. Just let it go." Gus said as he patted the elder detective's shoulder and turned the monitor off to give his friend some privacy as he lead the still shell shocked detective away toward the punch bowl. The SBPD was buzzing with both holiday cheer and congratulations all because of a small cluster of leaves.

**AN: So what did you think? I know that this is a day late for Christmas but in some ways this is a continuation of the Christmas spirit! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you had a great holiday weekend! Merry (belated) Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
